


The Bet

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A walks into a room looking disheveled: "Sorry I took long; I was doing stuff."<br/>Person B walks in right after looking equally if not more disheveled with a smug grin: "I'm 'stuff'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Now where the hell are those two!” Violet snapped.

“Easy baby! They might have been caught up with fans.” Detox said with a smile.

Both queens took the chance to sit on the old sofa against the far wall of the dressing room. Alaska soon joined them after talking with Sharon for a moment.

“Have either one of you seen Trixie. That bitch promised she would help with my hair!” Alaska complained.

Detox shifted a bit so she was able to throw an arm over Violet’s shoulder. “Just give her a few more minutes.”

Then as if on que the door of the dressing was pushed opened.

In came Trixie looking rather disheveled. The strap of her lace lingerie outfit was falling off her shoulder. Her hands were up in her hair trying to fix her short wig. When they were brought down, little bruises were littering her skin. Violet swore she could see red lip marks on her jaw. Not only that, but her bright pink lips were smudged on some parts and red mixed in others.

“Sorry I took so long; I was doing stuff.” She said with a smile as she walked back to her little part of the dressing room.  

All eyes were on her at this point seeing as she didn’t even bother to fix herself properly.

Then suddenly the door was opened again to show an even more interesting sight.

Katya wore a triumphant smirk on her pink and red lips while her long blonde wig was on the verge of falling. Her face was flush with more than just blush. Her neck was in even worse state than Trixie’s.

“I’m ‘stuff’.” She said in a daze.

Violet looked between the two queens in shock.

“No fucking way!” She said.

“Sweetheart, you owe me twenty bucks.” Detox said in the midst of her laughter.


End file.
